Beach
|season = 1 |number = 3 |image = |code = BPC103 |premiere = December 4, 2014 |written = Natasha Allegri Madeleine Flores Frank Gibson |directed = Larry Leichliter |video = |previous = Farmer |next = Cats |image gallery = yes |transcript = yes}} "Beach" is the 3rd episode of the first season of Bee and PuppyCat. It is followed by "Cats". Overview When Cardamon the cranky landlord kicks them out of the apartment in the meantime, Bee and PuppyCat head to the beach and search for a place to watch the Pretty Patrick Lunchtime Marathon. They'll never look at a crab the same way again... Synopsis In the episode, it begins with Bee watching Pretty Patrick. Pretty Patrick was asking Bee on what she was eating, and offers Bee his salad. Bee comments that she likes the show. PuppyCat thinks that Pretty Patrick is a bit disturbing, yet he also agrees in saying he loves it too. While Bee was waiting for the Pretty Patrick special episode to come on later that day, Cardamon pays them a visit and asked Bee to touched his hair. It turns out to be wet with...toilet water. When Bee asked Cardamon about school and how his mother is, Cardamon tells Bee that his hair is wet because Bee's toilet is leaking. Cardamon decides to fix it, though Bee says it isn't necessary. Cardamon insists, telling Bee that it's his job as Bee's landlord to take care of his responsibilities, while he picks up his hammer. PuppyCat asks him for the hammer, though Cardamon tells Bee that they can't have pets in the apartment. Bee tells him that PuppyCat pays rent. Cardamon thinks that PuppyCat is soft and fat like the average pet, much to PuppyCat's annoyance. Bee invites Cardamon to watch Pretty Patrick with them, but he says he needs to fix their toilet first, and give him space to work. He asks Bee and Puppycat to back up very far, which leads them to the beach. When Bee told PuppyCat to come along and help find a TV, PuppyCat invited Bee to swim. She replied in saying she doesn't like water. The best place they could find a TV was a cafe, which leads them to a lot of differernt cafes. However. none of them were playing the Pretty Patrick Marathon. A crab has been following Bee and PuppyCat to try and find cleavages, meeting repeated annoyance from Puppycat. When they couldn't find a place playing their favourite show, PuppyCat tells Bee to force them to change the channel, but Bee said she hates telling people what to do. Bee likes it that they both like the same show, and Bee has a fantasy about making their own cafe. She thinks aloud about buying her own cafe so they could watch Pretty Patrick everyday. She suggests that Deckard to work there, since he is skilled at cooking, and that Cass should make "some sort of anti-breaking toilet", so that when Cardamon visits, he doesn't have to fix it. When PuppyCat said that she would need a lot of money to make her cafe dream a reality, this reminds Bee of Temp-Bot, and how she is basically a huge TV. She decides all they have to do is convince her to let them watch her until the premire of the new episode. PuppyCat said that he would do anything for Pretty Patrick, and summons a Temp Letter. The crab pulls down PuppyCat's shorts to get butt cleavage, and PuppyCat accidentally let the Temp Letter go in a small gust of wind. Bee and Puppycat chased after the letter, but Bee began to slow down, saying that the beach was hot and she had too many hot dogs. As she slowed down, she found a bunch of cats were following her. Puppycat catches the letter as it landed in the shallow water, diving in after it, and asks Bee to come in the water. Bee refused, hoping about on hot sand and kept saying that she hates water. PuppyCat is annoyed by this and tells her that its just water. When the cats finally catch up to the shore, a wave comes close to them all, prompting Bee and the many cats to hiss at the water, though its mainly Bee's hair that does the hissing-motion, and Bee rejoices and tells PuppyCat that she wasn't the only one who hates water. Puppycat swims back to her so they can get it over with. When they were about to go to visit Temp-Bot, Bee asked PuppyCat if he was hungry, and he replied saying that they just ate. She looks away sadly, saying she knows this, but Puppycat replies again by saying he could eat, much to Bee's delight, and they warp to Temp-Bot. The episode ended with Cardamon fixing the toilet by using a fishing rod and reels out a can of food, annoyedly questioning why it's even blocking the toilet in the first place. Characters Main Characters * Bee * PuppyCat Supporting Characters * Cardamon * Pretty Patrick * Keith * Deckard (mentioned) * Cass Wizard (mentioned) * Temp-Bot (mentioned) Songs * Pretty Patrick Lunchtime * Cardamon * Beach * Restaurants * Cafe Fantasy * Beach Plans * Magic Letter Trivia * This is the first appearance of Cardamon. * Cardamon is revealed to go to school, most likely elementary since he is so young in appearance * When asked about Cardamon's Mom by Bee, he replies emotionlessly that she was "still sleeping", foreshadowing that she is in a coma. * Bee's favorite show is Pretty Patrick. This is further proven by a huge portrait of his face above her couch and a t-shirt with his face on it. * Bee's apartment building doesn't allow pets. * PuppyCat pays rent. * Bee's apartment is shown to be a top-floor apartment, as above her living room is a huge attic area not seperated by any flooring over where here ceiling should be. * It's revealed that Bee hates water. * It's shown that PuppyCat isn't afraid of water, unlike normal cats and Bee, and that he can swim (presumably because he's half dog). * Bee saying that Deckard could work at her imaginary cafe references the first episode "Food", where his cooking skills were presented several times over. *There is a message in a bottle that says "For Julia". *You can see an eggplant designed cat and a pikachu cat. *Also on Bee's dresser, Luna, the magical cat from the popular anime Sailor Moon, is able to be seen. *The design of the fruit on the yoghurt cup resembles the Pecha Berry from Pokemon. *In a behind the scenes video, it reveals that the crab's name is Keith. Errors * When Cardamon takes out the toy mallet from his bag, it was white. on the next scene, it is red. Category:Season 1 episodes